


and in the clarity of this night

by half_a_league



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_a_league/pseuds/half_a_league
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girlfriend of Merle’s had described it once, the way the change looked to her, the unmaking of a man and the building of a beast. Her words had been rough, slurred ones, her tongue loosened by the blue pill Merle had given her and the rough whiskey they had all been drinking.</p>
<p>“It’s like seeing someone gutting a deer, but the deer is still alive,” she’d muttered, not quite quiet enough, and when she left in the morning with a darkened eye, Daryl had left for the woods again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in the clarity of this night

**Author's Note:**

> Tags subject to change as the story progresses. Title from "Crane Your Neck" by Lady Lamb the Beekeeper. Violence and gore involve only the death of walkers at this point in time. Currently this work is unbeta'd.

[This work has temporarily been taken down in order to rework it, so the continuity with the (soon-to-be-posted) second chapter is preserved.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whittler_of_words for listening to me prattle on about a fandom she's not in, and to all of the people who read this and told me it wasn't utter shit. And thanks, of course, to you the reader. You're fantastic.


End file.
